


Our Answer

by Beatjumper



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatjumper/pseuds/Beatjumper
Summary: This can be read as a continuation to my other Fiction " Don't you need new ones?" and work as the alternative End of this Story but you could also read it alone.Shirou became aware that he felt different about Michiru than before. But he struggles with himself if he should give them a try or if he should just play the good guy for her and shut his feelings away.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 224





	1. How could this be easy ?

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here it is the other ending for all the ones who come here after reading the first one thank you weary much for coming by again I hope you will like it. ^_^
> 
> For all the others thanks for reading this Fic I gave my best to make it understandable even when you begin here I hope I have made it. ^_^' Also for you, I wish you fun with the first chapter.
> 
> Comments and Tipps are always welcome and I will try to fix it in the future.

Shriou walked down the street towards the Co-op. He had just finished his latest job for the mayor and was in kind of in thoughts.

Michiru hadn't followed him today, because he gave her his credit card, so she could go out shopping some new clothes. She seemed to be down this morning and as he thought about a way to fix that. He had realized that she barely wears anything else than her usual outfit.

So he suggested to her that she should buy new ones. Something like this was nothing for him to do, and she probably went with the Copy Cat of a fox. When he didn't have had to work today he might have been found himself following her. The Tanuki still needs his protection that was something Shirou was certain of. The last incident with the Nirvasyl Syndrome had proven him right. In sight of all that danger he would have preferred it when she would have stayed put and save.

Instead of that she followed him in to the fight got herself injured and if it wasn't because of him Alan would properly have killed her there. The whole Day was a "Put my life in danger as much as I can" for her or at least so it seems. He wasn't innocent himself when it comes to that. **_" I bit her almost to death. When she didn't have these strange powers of her she would be gone by now and I would be the one to blame." _**He told himself almost like a reminder.

She didn't have told him why she was up sad this morning, and he didn't force her. But he wished that, yet that as she decided to stay in this City, to stay at his side. She would come to him if she was in trouble.

When he saw her stand there all in thoughts, making this sad miserable face and leaning over the railing like some sheet, all he wanted to do was to embrace her. To hold her tight and pet her had, telling her that everything will be alright as long they would be together.

 ** _"Don't get cocky as if she would want a relict to touch her like that."_** another reminder. They often come these last days. Since the day he had thought he killed her and felt this unbelievable cold and sadness about this lost. He had found himself thinking differently about the young Tanuki.

Before he properly would not have cared if she was about to leave the City or if she was some times Sad about something. He would just observe it, accept it and put it aside as some of these Human Problems he didn't have to care of. But yet it felt different he wouldn't have liked it if she was about leaving this City and him behind. He was so glad when she told him different and also proclaims that she would come along with him in the future.

She believed in him when nobody else had done, and she tried to understand him even apologized for not doing it before. When he thinks of her now he didn't saw the human that would cause probably the next disaster for Beastman. He saw a caring, loveable, kind and trustable young woman who warm his heart every time he saw her. That's exactly why he needs to protect her from any harm that could possibly come to her.

"Don't you think you are overprotective when it comes to mis Kagemori ? " The Mayor asked him today. He had just said that she went out shopping and that he perhaps should had accompanied her or followed her because she and her friends might be all by them self.

" She is a young woman and I think she can protect herself quite well. At least she made it here all by herself. " The Mayor answered. "I wouldn't have let this happen." he proclaimed crumply. " Well but you weren't there and even if you were you wouldn't Know her then. Still, she made it here and also found herself helping a strange cold guy that had imprisoned her." She chuckled.

"Well at least she wouldn't have goner hurt there, and I apologized. Still, she didn't can take care of herself, so she is still a brat. She chose the wrong people to trust because she is too naive. What you just said is a great example for that." he sigh.

 _ **"Yes she is just some Brat. A child who needs protection. I just feel like this because she is a child and as an adult I could never leave her alone like everyone else already did."**_ he thought.

"How so?" the Mayor asked and put him out of his thoughts. "Well her friends seem to be a Copy cat who lies to anyone to get what she wanted and even made her sad, the daughter of the Boss of the Family and some shady guys from the slums. Not the best choices don't you agree? " He asked as he looked out of the Window.

He kind of hoped to see her from there as he searched the crowds that were walking beneath. "But she also chose you. " The Mayor said with another chuckle as she observes his obvious behavior.

His Eyes widen as her words sank into his mind. _**" She chose me? Yea she chose me as well. I wasn't the one who reached out first was I ? Did she not also chosen me over her old life ? "**_ He begins to smile at that thought and then it comes back to him. The reminding Voice who couldn't accept something like this. _ ** " She just chose to be Beastman not to be with exactly you. She will leave when she gets the chance to do so. Go to some other male who would touch her in a way you never should."**_

"I was just the first person she met. It's natural for a child to cling to an adult when it needs help and protection." He said cold more to himself. "Stop that!" the Mayor command to him. He startled on the sudden noise, then he looked at her angry face and even when he knew what it was he asked anyways. " Stop what ?"

"Stop saying she is a brat or a child because she's not. She is a young woman who expired so much more than other in her age. Who manages to fight for herself and for that what she believed. She was frightened the moment she learned who you really are and when she learned about you, I could see that she understood pretty well what this means for you. But she accepted you anyway and tried to ease you're pain. I doubt that you couldn't make this out your self. So stop saying she is a child just because that makes it easier for you." With that she stands up and open her door to make him understand that he should leave without saying anything.

**_" When did she get to be my Mother ? She is so much younger than me and for not to long she herself looked up to me._ So when did this change, to her scold me like that."** He thoughts to himself as his mind come back to the present.

Meanwhile, he had reached the Co-op building and was about entering the front door. ** _" What she bought for herself ? Would she maybe show me ? If she isn't back, yet I should maybe go to look for her."_ **He thought as he open the door but the second he did he got reassurance and made his heart a little lighter.

He could smell her scent all over the place. To let it there so strong she must have been in a rush to get home. The Horner's didn't seam to be at home just yet, and so he goes to the kitchen. At the fridge was a Note.

(Shirou ; Michiru we will be helping out at the Medical center tonight to get the last victims of the Syndrome back to normal. We will be back Tomorrow in the Noon. Dinner is in the fridge and I also bought some Cake. Melissa )

_**"So we are alone ? "**_ He thought kind of exited. Did she also knew this? Maybe she just went straight to her room and didn't even notice the absence of this two.  He wasn't really hungry, and so he just went to his office instead. While he was taking of his coat he heard a strange noise out of his pocket. It was a Message from Michiru.

(I want to show you something could you please come here? Take your Beastform for that.)

 _ **" Maybe she wants to show me what she did buy ."**_ he thought feeling the excitement in him growing stronger." But why my Beastform?" he asked looking to Kuro who was already asleep on his usual place. He sighs took his Beastform and replied her as he walked towards her room.

( Hope you didn't manage to get me broke in one Day. I'm on my Way)

He felt his heart beating stronger with every Step he took. _ ** " It's properly nothing, and she just bought some stupid things. Or just normal ones that were not so different from the usual ones that she used. Or she went and bought some even more boyish clothes because she thought of them as cool. But then she had also could just borrow some of my ..."**_

His Tail began to wag and water begin to fill his mouth, his fur gets up and so his ears.  
He imaged her in some of his clothes. Total oversized the pullover would properly hang down on one side. Exposing some of her skin and giving in a little glance on her sweet breasts. The sleeve to long for her short arms so that some of it would be hang over. One hand towards her seductive mouth as she glances at him with her big round puppy like eyes.

He stops, shake his head as much as he could as if he tried to shake his thoughts out of it. These dangerous and yet so alluring thoughts. **_"She would be definitely disgusted."_ **The voice ring in his mind. His ears gone down, and he put his tail almost between his legs so ashemend was he of himself.

Yea that's what he was at this moment, disgusting. There he stands a thousand-year-old wolf god who had dirty thoughts about a little girl. He should be like a father or a brother to her properly that was what she saw in him anyways. If he even was worth it to have a more special place in her heart, than just a friend or protector.

"Stop it!" the scolding from the Mayor resounded in his mind "She is a young woman, stop saying she is a child because that's easier for you."

Where was this easy ? What should he do about all this ? If he admits how he felt for her how he longed for touching her being touched by her, sharing every free moment with her as long as she lived, would anyone have except that? He wasn't some normal male even when he looks like it, he had passed his mid twenties a long, long looooooong time ago.

Wasn't his greede even more dangerous and disgusting than that of these people, who go and get marry to some girls who could possibly be they're grandchildren? How could he even ask for telling her about these feelings?

_**"She would never look at me again and if then in disgust . "**_ The Voice said to him. Then he understands who that voice was. At first, he did believe that it must be the voice of the souls who give their anger and hatred there sadness to make him what he was today. But he was wrong it was his own voice the part of him that had lived for a thousand years and didn't go wild because of some female tanuki.

Maybe he had let her come too close to him, to close to feel comfortable with it, and he knew that this part of him that fought and tried to protect all Beastman would never get used to this.

He starts walking again the thoughts had cleared itself, and he was calm again. His body was the only thing that show his uneasiest he had up his mind. Never would he tell her what he felt for her. In a few years she would be gone, and he would be deathly sad and lonely. But he would have the memories of them and would go on with them for another thousand years alone.

He would be by her side as long as he could. Watching over her like a god being should do, yes watch her become an even more beautiful woman, watch her go meet some other male, watch her get marry and have pups. The children of somebody else, she would make a great mother he was sure about this. He would help her to get what she need, would protect her and her new Family and when the time will come he would be with her when she died. All this time never changing, looking all the same, be all the same. But this would be their happiness.

"Yea that's how it should be ." he whispered has he reached her door. He knocked and got himself ready for what he might be seen. Because he would tell her that she look beautiful whatever she wore.


	2. That's not what I want !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru's thoughts should not be missing here, so I tried to put them together. But I refer to her mostly young nature. Yes she is 18 and at least in my country she would count as an adult, and so she can do what and with whom she want. But it was point'ed out in the series that she often acts a little younger. So I referred her acting in the first part a lot with how I was acting before my first date ^-^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long, I try to finish the other chapter as fast as I could thank you for sticking with me, and wish you have fun with chapter 2 ^_^

She had tried so many outfits since she came back. But everything she wore doesn't seem right. Michiru is in her room, around her, various pieces of the outfits she bought today. "It's all her fault." she grumbled.

Earlier this day she went out with Nazuna and Nina shopping some new clothes so that she would have some spares. Shirou had mention to her that she's just wearing the same every day and asked if she didn't need some new. So she decided to go with her friends and had a nice day with them. But in the heat of talk came a question that had haunted her for the rest of the day. " What is he to you then ? " Nazuna had asked her that after Michiru explained Nina that Shirou wasn't her Brother or Lover or something like that. The Girls had a long talk about the matter because Michiru wasn't sure how to answer that question clearly.

 _ **"It should be easy. Shirou is Shirou and that's it. "**_ She sighed remembering how her friends had scolded her for not knowing. Was it even this important what she named it ? She knew that he was important to her. That he was the one to protect and even guide her some times. The one she wanted to understand and lift some of his weight for him. She wanted to be with him and that's it. _ **" But you can't do the same things with a brother that you can with your lover."**_ a teasing voice crawled in her mind. She remembered how he looked so cool and strong when he fights for the safety of all Beastman and how beautiful she found his rare smiling face. Then there was this one time when she got to see his sleeping face. It was such a peaceful sight almost cute.

And then there was the sight of his body, muscular and all naked. She had it seen just one time, in his Human form and even then she had just glancered for some seconds as he was carried away from the secretary of the Mayor. She blushed a little to that memory.But even his Body in his Beastform was breath takening. His fur what was so soft as she could easily sink in it. His well-trained Body with that strong, dangerous claws that could pin her down in no time. His fangs that could bite her and mark her as his, and his cock would ....

"Wow " she shout out as she come back out of her thoughts again. What was that last one, where did it even come from? " There things you couldn't do with a brother..." she repeated to her self. Then she twitched as it knocked on her door. She could hear him call from the other side. " Im here what is it and why in this form? " _ **"Well that's totally great why didn't I wrote him when I felt ready instead of rushing it to the second I notice he's back."**_ She scolded her self in her mind. There was no time to change what she wears anymore. He wouldn't wait for her changing to another outfit, and so would she must go in this one. She wore an Ice Blue Top with frilly and light green shorts with a soft turquoise belt. That almost looked like a ribbon and some brown sandals with it.

Not the worst she could have worn but in her Beastform she found it not so pretty as she had imaged it when the Girls had chosen it for her. Especially her dark brown fur was not matching to the light colors the outfit was made of. In a normal situation it would not have bothered her but At this moment this little fact that it could look not fitting endanger the whole plan.

She wanted him to react positive about her outfit so that she could make out, how he saw her. What she meant to him and for that reason he should come in his Beastform. Beastman were simple-minded and their feelings are easily shown when they transform. That's something Shirou himself had explained her.Yet she tries to use that against him. When she couldn't make out what they were then she would just let him decide this fore them both.

That's what Nina advised earlier that Day. Michiru would show him her new clothes, he would react either in a Familiar way or in a romantic, and she would knew how she thought about his reaction and would have her answer. So was the Plan, and it had could be so easy if she would just find herself pretty in anything she had worn today. But for some reason she didn't she always thought **_"Nope that's not enough."_** In the end there would be no guarantee that he would be interested in any of it. Yet she couldn't change it anyways, and she couldn't let him stand in silent either. "I will come out please wait a Moment . Did you transform ? " She finally answered, at least this part of the plan would be need to fulfil.

She walks to the door and with every step her heartbeat get faster. The door what was five steps away if at all seemed to be so far away for some reason. Then she finally put her hand at the doorknob. "Yes I have " she could clearly hear him sigh. ** _"Maybe he is in a bad mood and just wanted his card back "_ **she thought nervously. Then she looked a last time down on her clothes. At this point there was no turning back, but when she looked at her self she couldn't stop to let out a questioning "Really ? " to her self.

For her misfortune it was loud enough so that Shirou could hear it. Loud enough that he could misunderstand it as a questioning of his answer. She could hear him saying " It seems you don't need me here then." through the door, and panic overcomes her as her body moved on it own. "Wait !" She shouted, as storming out of the door.Then she saw him standing in his Beastform as he turned around to her. His eyes widening as much as they could. Then his body turns around complete and got even stiffer than before. The Ears were pricked and his tail begon to wag as he crossed his arms. He eyed her from the head to the toes and back.

She had him. There seemed to be nothing wrong with how she looked he seemed to like it. She felt herself blush as his intense gaze wandered over her. When their eyes met she looked hastily at the ground. It was then that she realized that she had changed to her human form and the not matching brown was gone.For some time they stood in total silence and it felt for her like hours. She could clearly hear her racing heartbeat and hoped that it wasn't loud enough for Shirou to hear as well. Then he finally opened his mouth. " That look good at you. The fox made a good job for ones . " She ignored the slide insult to Nazuna. Because she knew that it would take him a while to forgive her, and she didn't want to fight with him about that today. She had a mission to fulfill and need to concentrate to that.

"Thanks, but they just helped me out a little I was the one who choose to put it together like this." she pointed out, slowly glaceing to him. At her motion she saw that his gaze changed a little bit. She looked from beneath up to him not fully in his face and that pose seemed to have an effect. There was some kind of excitement in his eyes but also embarrassment and for some reason even a bit of guilt.

He put one hand on his snout his gaze turning away from her. His tail slowed his wagging down, and he seamed almost ashamed. " I see then you did a good job as well you could even get some male looking after you." he said the last part a little frustrated. But maybe that was just her imagination.But there it was her chance, she was waiting for. "Even some male like you ? " It came over her lips so easy as if it was meant to be. He looked shocked at the sudden question, his answer could change their lives wherry easily. She knew how risky it was to asked that directly to him but her heart had reached already it's limit for today. It felt like it could explode any second.

 _ **" If he says yes that would be good right when he said no instead I have a feeling that it could break my heart into peaces."**_ She thought. Then she realized it the plan had already worked even without his answer. He stayed silent his body seemed to be all limp and Michiru didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.But the silent slowly drove her crazy, and she got even more nervous than she was already. Then he looked like he was ready to answer her but before he even open his mouth she shoutet " Hahahah forget it ... you don't need to answer... " she laughed weirdly as she put the card out of her pocked and gave it to him with the head low.

He gripped it and put it away then she turned around " Hah I'm beat for today I think I go to bed I will sleep in no time. ..... good night Shirou see you tomorrow." But as she begins to walk toward her room she felt his arms put her in a tight embrace. It felt so warm and so right for her, and she let herself sink in it no longer caring if he could hear or even feel her heartbeat. Then she realized something else it felt kind of needier and desperate. Like he had couldn't help himself but doing this. She could feel how he seemed to inhale her scent throw her hair, how his arms pull her even deeper in his embrace. She remembered how she crave his body before how desperate she hoped, that he would like her today.

There was no mistaking, that wasn't some kind of brother like feeling and it was even worse than just a crush. She loved him, longed his love. At this moment she felt like she would be totally fine with every kind of touch, he would give her.

"He would maybe let his claws wander down her body then push her against the wall not even try to go back to her room. Then he pressed his body against her so that she couldn't escape anymore. He sniffed some more at her, letting her scent wander to his brain as he began to lick her at the nape.He left some bite marks at it while his one claw hold her hands together and in the air. The other grope around her body. Wander between the breasts to her ass and between her legs and back to her breasts. Then he forced his long tongue in her mouth playing with hers.

Getting impatient at the act as he ripped her brand-new clothes apart to grope at her breasts with both hands. She wouldn't be strong enough to push him away anyways, and he would have begun with pushing his leg between hers so that escaping would be even harder. He growled down to her at the sight he had made out of her and that would make her shudder.

Then would have begun licking her all over her upper body like he tasted his prey before taking another bite. He let his claws and his teeth sink in her flesh, marking her as his property and letting her cry out in pain and pleasure. Then he let go of her fore a moment just to turn her around letting her sink to the bottom and ripping the rest of her clothes from her before towering over her.

Like a dog in heat he would just shove his cock in her, with a fast rhythm to continue. Breaking all her walls down, consume her all and letting her tremble under him. As he finished his work with letting a whole mess out of her. As he let out all of his semen out in her body. The same body who didn't even known how a real kiss taste. Yet filled with his semen and covered with his marks."

She trembled and felt her breath taken away **_" How does this breathing thing work again ? "_** she gripped his arms and coughed letting out some tears. "I'm Sorry " quietly she could hear his voice behind her then she felt something wet dripping at her shoulder as he opens his embrace. He shoved her in the direction of her room turn around and left her alone at the roof.

Michiru tried to get hold of her breath again, then she realized that she had her clothes on. Her new not a bit ripped clothes and that she wasn't marked anywhere either. She put her face in her hands. She had lost herself again. She had hurt him with that, and he left her, maybe even disgust about how she had reacted to a simple embrace.Had she let out some moans or even worse her thoughts, about him devour her ? She hunched herself to a little ball on the ground and began to let out some cries. Him disgust because of her so that he shove her away like that. Maybe never would touching or speak to her again because of her odd behavior " That's not what I want." She cried out in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad after finishing this because I didn't want to see this two suffer but I also can't image that for them getting together would be easy, so they must go thru at least some hard ships. Please let me know if you have some Ideas about this or if you want to read a specific Moment between them.


	3. I Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on keeping on switching the perspective of this two in each chapter because I think it is very important to get what they both thought at the moment and I didn't want to squeeze everything in one chapter because that could be a little confusing. I hope you will have fun with this chapter. Thanks for the reading ^_^

"Even some male like you ? " Her question came unexpected and hit him right in the heart. He lost his breath unable to think or to speak. His heart race and it seemed that it could easily explode any moment. He couldn't help himself but to stare at her as her face rose red and her body even tremble a bit.She must have to been scared to ask him, and he understands that. His answer could change everything they were. Could ruin everything he loved so much about his life at this moment. _ **"What would she think of me if I say yes ? Would she be happy ? Did she wish for that answer to happen ? "**_ He asked himself.

No this must be a test. Maybe she had noticed his desire for her and asked to be sure of it. So that she wouldn't go away for a misunderstanding but for a very good reason. Everybody would understand her if she would leave him because of this disgusting feelings he had for her even he himself would not blame her for that.

Or maybe this was just some of her jokes like when she called him an old dog or a grumpy guy to tease him. Not that something of that would actually work on him. He finds it actually kind of cute when she does that with this smirk in her face and it gave him the permission to tease her as well.  
The reaction he gets from that were priceless.

They stand a long time in silent and it was clear that she want an answer from him. She kept on stepping from one foot to another and glanced at him a few times. Her fingers were in a kind of fight as she kept on playing with her hands. All that had he seen before at her, she always does that when she lost her patience.

 ** _" The answer should be easy._ " **He said to himself _**" I just have to say no and that's it. Yea she will sulk for some time and even tease me with it and maybe she would be a little hurt but that's better than losing her. Everything is better than losing her. "**_ And so he had made his mind.He was just about to answer, but then she began to laugh odd and said " Hahahah forget it ... you don't need to answer... " Then she put his card out of her pocket and gave it back to him. He was so shocked about the abruptly change that he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. So he just looked at her as she turned around " Hah I'm beat for today I think I go to bed I will sleep in no time. ..... good night Shirou see you tomorrow."

She began to walk towards her room. _**" She doesn't want an answer ? So it was just a joke after all but why did she behave that weirdly? Why did she seem to be so nervous when it all was just to tease me? "**_ Something of her silhouette walking away let his body move on his own, as if he like to shout. **_" Don't leave me!"_**

Before he realized what he had done he pulled her in a tight embrace. His arms looped around her small body as his face sink in her hair. " Oh Shit, yet I've done it!" he thought in a moment of realization. But in the same second he could feel how her body let himself sink even deeper in his embrace, and he could feel a racing heartbeat, but he couldn't make out if it was hers or his own.

She felt so warm, and she let out such a wonderful smell. He couldn't help but to press their bodies even more together. Then he began to sniff at her, to inhaled her scent. She was so dear to him, and yet he could embrace her, feel her warmth and her breathing against his arms. At this moment she was his and his alone. He wouldn't let her go yet, not when he finally could do what he longed for so long. He snuggles his face against her head and looked over it.

 _ **“Maybe this is right. Maybe this is how it should be. Maybe she longed for this as much as I do”**_ he thought as he took another sniff. They could be together there was a chance for them to be together. They could figure it out. If they both felt the same all this time then there was nothing they couldn't do. Even when it was wrong in so many ways as long as they both wanted to take this path on together they would be ok. ** _“ I will treat her right. I know that I can make her happy. It isn't selfish and it isn't wrong. We can be together we can live and work together. We will learn more about each other, and we will grow to understand each other.”_ **he could hear that she let out some moans, but he was so absorbed in his own pleasure that he didn't react.

 _ **“I would like to visit her old home with her. I can protect her so there would no problem she could introduce me to her family. Maybe they would be not this understanding and don't want us to be together but I will convince them how serious I am. I need to asked her Father for permission I don't think that they fight for that like we Beastman do. So I will do this like a human would. Then we could also make plans about the future. I would like to leave Co-op with her to move to a big house where we could easily make plans for a Family. We would get married,and have children and grand children. When there was a way to make a god like creature out of me and a Beastman out of her then there could be also a way to let me grow old with her. We had our revenge, and we protect all Beastman for so long. I just want this piece of happiness. “**_ He got lost in his thought and his embrace got even tighter.

_**“She would be so cute when we do some more intimate things. I'm sure of it. I want her to belong to me as I would belong to her. I will be gentle and patient to make sure that she is comfortable with it. I will look her in the eyes and kiss her gentle and caress her cheeks. Then when she's ok with this I will embrace her as I press her body against mine so that I could feel her heartbeat, and she could feel mine. We would snuggle against each other longing for the Touch of the other. Then I would wander with my hands over her Body and under her shirt, so I could .....”** _

But he didn't get to finish his thought's. Shirou felt that the breathing of the girl in his arms had changed. He let his embrace lose a bit, so he could look down at her. His eyes widen as he realized the state the girl in his arms was in. Michiru trembled and gripped his arms as she breathed heavily. Her Eyes were closed and her face was dark red. She sweat so much that it began to soak Shirous fur. Then she began to coughed and some tears rolled over her face.

Then he loosened his embrace and shove her gentle in direction of the Door as he said a silently “I'm sorry.” Then he turned around not able to look back at her as he left the roof in a rush. On the stairwell he could hear her crying from the roof and his hart pulled together even more than the guilt rose in him. He couldn't stop the tears.But he didn't turn around he went straight to his office. He was naive and maybe he got tired of himself. The thought rose in him, he was tired. Tired of being a god, tired of being an undying thing that can't find happiness or salvation in death. Every time he rewatched the same scene over and over again.

He met someone he spent time with them, and then they die, and he goes on. Nothing changed nothing gain but so much lost. Shirou goes on without any fail and was the savior of so many Beastman. It was what he must do because he had the souls of them all, they were the ones who saved him. He knows that it was at him to save everyone but it was so hard and his loneliness rose over the years.

Then she came into his life. It was just a fleeting moment. Nothing special she stood there and looked at him. He talked to her, and then he left sure that he would properly never see the little girl again. But he saw her again, and she followed him since then, never really leaving his side. Complaining and teasing so that he couldn't ignore her for to long.

Her existence was dangerous and it was his worst nightmare. A human in shape of a beastman, and he couldn't figure her out with all his senses. If she were someone else she easily could have destroyed the city with him never noticing that she was human in the beginning.She talked about things he didn't want to hear. Like that they weren't so different or it doesn't matter what you are as long as you live. That were things he didn't want to be true. Because if they were. What had he done the last few hundred years? Never changing. He wanted her gone as fast as possible, and yet he yearned for her unable to let her go.

He got to his table and let his body sink in the chair. Kuro had watched him since he had entered the room. He looked at him with a worried expression on his face. But Shirou didn't take notice of the sympathy of his old companion. He put his face in his hands to hide the tears that he was unable to stop.The worst case scenario has happened, and he didn't know how to face her, ever again. How could he explain his actions? If he had just embraced her a moment and would have let her go in a second after, he could have said that he had done it because of her. To comfort her because she had been in a bad mood lately, but he had held her far to long and to intense for that.

If any case she wouldn't mention that ever again. Just behaving like nothing of that ever happened. Then he could also let it be and would be happy not to lose her for ever. But what should he do if she left. He couldn't take the thought of that. _ **“I need to apologize. Tomorrow I will lie to her saying that I had a bad day and needed some Body contact. That I needed the feeling of something alive. She is such a good and naive person that she probably would believe and maybe forgive me when I swear that I will never be doing that again.”**_

He had made his mind, but he knew that if he goes that way there would be no chance to turn back ever again. He would be killing the chance of them being together some day, but he couldn't expect that to happen anyways and so it seems to be the smaller sacrifice compared to losing her completely. But he wanted to say it aloud. Just for once even if it was just for himself to hear. He took a deep breath.

“I love you. Not from the start and I didn't want to accept this at first but I fel in love with you. I yearn for your touch and I longed to touch you as well to embrace you like I did before. I want to kiss you, to go out with you, to grow old with you. Michiru I love you with every fiber of my body and that will never change. Forgive my selfishness and my stubbornness at this point. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have long thought about how Shirous desire would turn out. At first, I had it similarly as Michirus because of his instincts as an animal like creature and to be honest the most animals aren't gentle with each other when they mate. But then I overthought it because he isn't 100% Animal but also kind of Human, and he lived for such a long time. So I think he would have an outdated thought of romance between Males and Females. You could also say old fashioned were the pair isn't allowed to get intimate before marriage. That's why I let his Thoughts wander this deep in that matter.  
> Like always thanks for reading this Fic ^_^


	4. No need to speak at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # fantasygamer980  
> Happy Birthday !!!! When I read your comment I was very touched it made my day. So I gave all I had to finish this in time, hope you like it. Thank you really much for reading this and for your comments ^_^
> 
> #LilyDahliaBloom  
> Thank you very much for leaving a comment and an Idea. I just read it before uploading so it was a little to late but I had a similar Idea already wrote, so I hope you are not too disappointed with the out coming.
> 
> To all the other readers thank you for all the support. I didn't image that so many would have fun reading what I write. I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well.

Michiru lied there for a while waiting that the tears would dry. She hated herself for being such a brat. Yet wasn't the right time to cry. She needed to go after him, apologize to him for her behavior. “I'm sorry. “ The echo of his words ring in her ears. He seemed to be so sad and why was he the one apologizing in the first place. She was the one who did wrong not him. All what he had done was to gentle hold her to embrace her.

 _ **“ Get up if you don't do anything he will toss you away never looking at you ever again.”**_ she said to herself slowly coming back to her feet. But how could she apologize or explain herself. She did something odd, and he had shoved her away for that. She put her hand on the shoulder where his head had resting on at the end. She was a bit wet, but she had swett so much that she didn't believe that it could be anything else than her own sweat.

“I must stink awfully. “ She commented as she sat on the roof. Her tears have at least stop and her eyes were swollen from the wetness. The wind blow cold and felt even more intense since she was wet all over her body. A mix of different body fluids covered her all over and the fact that it did disgust her.

She got back in her room looking at all the random cloth peaces that lied all over the ground. Then she griped a black dress that had lying on top of one of the cloth mountains. She took of her wet outfit and tossed it across the room. As if she could erase what had happened with just trowing that away. She realized that even her underwear was soaked, and so she took them of to. As she did there was a long slime thread coming from her and leading to her knickers.

That all was so disgusting she felt awful and it seemed that the feeling would not go away that easily. Michiru balled up her knickers and tossed it to the other clothes her bra seemed to be ok or at least not to soaked to be need to change. So she put on the dress and searched for a new underwear. But before she put that on to she clean her vagina with a tissue.

It was clear for her that she needed to speak to him as fast as possible, but she couldn't take the thought of being all wet and slimy when she does it. Also, she wasn't sure if he could smell something like that. _ **“ He can smell everything. He must have known it from the beginning”** _she thought hiding her face in her hands. That whole situation was so embracing, and she almost hated him for having such good senses. As she seemed to be ready at least at the outside she left the room and heading to his office. _**“ If he didn't flee from the building then he is there. If it is locked I break the door. But maybe he didn't want to make a big thing out of it. What if he behaved like there was nothing ? It would be the best to let it be then but I'm not sure if that would be right.”**_

She stopped when she was at the door of his office she opened the door just a bit so that she could look if he really was there. And he was sitting there at his table the face deep buried in his hands so that Michiru couldn't see what expression he had. He had transformed back to his human form and looked so miserable from afar that it almost broke her heart.

 _ **“What have I done? He tried to understand and accepted me he tried to be a good friend for me. When he noticed that I was down he tried to cheer me up and maybe he thought the hug would have the same effect. Why did he look like he had done a miserable mistake that would be unable to be forgiven when it was all my fault?”**_ She starts to cry again. She had come here with no plan or words to say to him. 

But at the sight that was given she couldn't possibly lie to him searching an excuse or anything. _**“ Even if he will hate me, even if he never looks at me again I want to say it. There is no point in trying to hide it or behaving like nothing had happened at all. I could never hide it from him when he not already knows. “** _She looked at him and said with a low voice “ I lo...”

“I love you.” her eyes widen because the words weren't hers but his. He slowly put his hands away from his face, and she could see that he was crying as well. But why did he have said it ? Did he know that she was there watching him? He began to smile as he further said. “ Not from the start and I didn't want to accept this at first but I fel in love with you.” She trembled and felt her knees getting weak as she listened to the words that had properly never be meant for her ears.

” I yarn for your touch and I longed to touch you as well to embrace you like I did before. I want to kiss you, to go out with you, to grow old with you.” It felt the same way as before. Breathing was hard as if she constantly forgot today how to do it at all. She didn't believe what she heard in any case he meant somebody else if not why did he shove her away. Letting her alone and hurt in the cold after showing her so much warm and safeness. It wasn't fair if the words were not for her but for someone he did apologize to for touching her in a similar way.

But the slight piece of uneasiness fade away as he continued. “Michiru I love you with every fiber of my body and that will never change. Forgive my selfishness and my stubbornness at this point. I love you.”

There it was. This was her death blow. She fell on her knees as she couldn't hold herself on her feet anymore. Breathing heavy as the tears had run down her face. Her body had hit the door in the moment of the fall and so it swung open at this moment. Shirou seemed to realized her at this moment as well and looked shocked in her direction.And here they were. Both of them unable to speak or to move. Both of them crying and feeling caught. The time seemed to stand still at this moment. It was embarrassing and confusing and a bit scary as well as they both seem to have no idea what to do next.

_**“ What should I do ? Ok Michiru calm down let's get this straight. You were down this morning and Shirou tried to sheer you up. You went shopping with Nina and Nazuna. Of course Nazuna gives you even more questions than you already have making things between you and Shirou even more complicated. You made a plan on finding out what ever he means to you as far as good I get it. But how did all this other stuff happen again? You showed him the Outfit, you got nervous and tried to flee after getting that you were all over head in love with this guy. Then he embraced you and you stupid, horny girl had nothing better to do as having a wet dream of him raping you. Even when you're not even sleeping. Then he shoved you away, apologizing and left you all wet and confused. You tried to get yourself a bit more presentable and went down to apologize. Then you changed your mind and wanted to confess your new-found feelings to him, but he did confess first and yet it doesn't seem like I should have heard that.”** _

As she tried to get all the things in her head straight she realized that he must be doing the same at that moment. He didn't have moved he just stared at her with an open mouth and a bit of panic in the eyes like she had witnessed a crime he had done. To see him showing of his emotions like that was a really rare sight. She could just remember two other times when he really had shown all of what he thought.

First at their first encounter when he stood before her crying out of happiness, and she thought that he must be a pretty wiered guy. Some of this, your teachers and parents warn about, because they could get dangerous. At this time she had hoped to never meeting him again, funny how fate works. The second time was when they had spoken to alan, and he told them about the nirvasyl syndrome. That time she thought that she could lose him because of the fight they had. She felt bad for not understanding him at this moment and even when she had told him that they would to be even with each other because he hadn't understood or believed her at first to, she felt like what she had done was worse for some reason.

How far they have come since their first encounter, and how fast that all had happened. She recalled Shirous confession in her mind. It made her so happy but even so they had not moved since then not one of them. Then they both twitch, as a black ball flew over their heads. Kuro had read the mood and decided to leave them both alone with it but not without trowing them out of they're frozen movements.

Shirou was the first to move. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. His sudden movement towards her got Michiru all nervous again. And again she seemed to forget how to breath it could be possibly become chronic if they continue like this. As she began to cough again she watched Shirous steps getting faster. He was at her side in no time and begone to stroke her back gently as she tried to get hold of her breathing again. She could feel how his hands tremble he also had to be nervous at this moment. Even if he was so much older than her he seemed also to have no Idea what to do at times like this.

“I ...ve..ou to.” She tried to get the words out of her, but they were so quietly that it was not more than a whisper. But he seemed to get it he leans down to her his stroking getting a bit slower, and she repeated. “I love you to. ”

The movement on her back stopped, and she could feel how his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her in a gentle embrace. It was not so intense like the one before but it gave her a feeling of safety and secureness. He held her head against his chest, and she could clearly hear his heartbeat. It was fast and loud and yet for some reason it felt insuring. Like he was saying that this was, where she meant to be.

She closed her eyes and let herself sink in this feeling then she felt how her back getting wet. She looked up at him he had begun to cry again. He almost looked like a child that was lost and yet found again. There was relieve and gratefulnessin his eyes. It breaks her heart to look at this face. She reached out for him to wipe away his tears as he leaned in her touch.They hadn't spoken. None of them and it seemed as there was no need to speak at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the last chapter of this fic but I plan on some one-shots to the ship.  
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	5. I wish it could be like this forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me until the end. This is the last chapter and I hope that it will meet your expectations. To be honest it was the very first time I wrote a sex scene and it was kind of embarrassing for me while doing so. ^///^   
> So please have some mercy if I messed up. ^-^'

They looked at each other for a while. She smiled at him her eyes teary as she wiped away some of his tears as he leaned in her touch, yearning for more. But how had he could ask for more? She said that she loved him to that was all was he ever wanted. Even if it might be as well be out of pity he could understand it. He was indeed in a pitiful state crying and clinging on her like this. Also what had she could possibly say, hearing him saying something embarrassing like this, straight in her face.

He felt very uneasy about this whole situation, but the way she smiled at him was reinsuring. After she failed to finish wiping all the tears out of his face, she seemed to be a little concerned as well. The tears wouldn't stop, and he had no idea how he could make them. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and shifted in his embrace, to look him straight in his face with a kind of determined look in her eyes.

She leaned to him as her face comes dangerous close to his. His heart seemed to explode just a few seconds before he could feel it stop. As he could feel her tongue on his cheek licked it way up to his eyes. He was in shock of this sudden action, she repeated it changing his cheeks a few times then she let up from him. She leaned back looking in his shocked expression as she began to chuckle. “ It has finally stop.”

This was kind of teasing him a bit too much and the way she licked her lips while she didn't stop laughing didn't make it better. He held her head with one of his hands and brought it near to his. Then just a moment before their lips would touch he stopped. He had notice her gasp about his sudden movement and let out a chuckle himself “you should have known that there would be a repayment.” he said before changing the location of his kiss to her forehead.

He could see that she was surprised and seem to be disappointed as well. She looked to the side her cheeks were blushing as she began to pout. It was a really delightful sight, and he used the chance to look at her a bit closer. There wasn't often the chance to see her in her human form as well as in an outfit like that. That was also the point where he realised how dangerous the situation indeed was. The black dress that she wore was backless, so he could easily see her bra under it. Also was it very short it just seem to go a bit over her butt. He was kind of happy and disappointed in the same time, that it doesn't showed her chest as well.

He gulped and felt how his body clearly react to her as well. But even so he didn't want to rush things between them. It was a given that it turned out like that anyways. He wasn't about to challenge his luck too much.

* * *

She could feel him glare at her. It was intense and filled with desire and lust, but he seemed to hold himself back even if she didn't understand why. Did he ever looked at her in that way before ? If he had, he must have done a great job hiding it because she never noticed. Even so the mix of self-control and undeniable desire turn her crazy. She couldn't make out if she should make the next step or if he would. Should they even go further as they already did ? 

She glanced at the door. It was wide open and if Melissa, Gem or even worse the Mayor would pass by it would be the hell for both of them explaining all this mess. But even so Shirou seemed to have no intention to move or even change they're position.

“Why did you change ?” he asked suddenly. She blushed didn't he had notice that she was full of sweat before ?

“I felt uncomfortable in it, and so I thought I put on something more plain. Do I look strange ?” She asked uneasy as she turned so that he could look him into the eyes again. There was a big blush on his face as he shook his head.

“ Not strange very beautiful and kind of teasing to be Honest.” He blushed even further as he watched her questioning face he continued. “ If that is plain for you, I prefer you just wear something like the last one outside and never show anyone else your plain clothes.”

Her eyes widen on this statement, and she stood up to have a better look on her self, obviously to his disappointment. But his expression changed soon, and he turned away with a deep blush. As she confused looked from him to herself she realized that her dress had shoved up and presented her underwear clearly to him. She panicky tried to fix this and that was where she realiesed what he was talking about she blushed once more and turned her back to him. Just to exposing the naked side of their dress.

* * *

It was really amusing, and he was glad that they were alone also he noticed that she was glancing at the door a few times. _**“So she doesn't know that we are the only ones here“** _he thought as a devilish idea came to him. He wanted to see more of her embarrassed and also kind of aroused expression. So he stood up as well and closed the door, but he didn't lock it. He didn't want her to thought, that she is a Prisoner or something like that. But the mood was good between them, and so he was to into teasing her a bit more. Other than just stop and let her go for tonight.

He dimmed the light in the room and watched her reaction to that. She had followed every motion he had done. One hand seemed to be glued on her dress to provide it from get pulled up again the other one was on her chest as if she checked her own heartbeat.Her gaze was lustful and probably filled with many expectations for what would come next. _**“What does she think I would do to her? I barely had confessed, so I would not go further today, but she seems to think otherwise.”**_

He really didn't have the plan to do anything tonight other than holding her in his arms again snuggle in her warmth and maybe dozing of as well as falling asleep like that. But he couldn't help but teasing her with all her expectations. He walked to the sofa and expended it. It was a bed settee he had often used in the past, but he didn't really have lately because it was enough space for one person even if it was like it was.

Then he turned back to her seeing that she looked at him in disbelief. “ What's wrong ?“ He asked.

“ How come that I never had seen you using this for sleeping ? “ She asked back.

“ I would but it sucks to do this every day and I have more than enough space even if I don't.”

" I think you would sleep better if you would use it proper .” she complained.

“Only if you use it with me.” he teased, and got a blush from her as an answer. 

He sat down than he looked at her as he patted the place next to him. She seemed to understand and sit next to him nervously glancing at him and looking away again. He really enjoyed this delightful sight before him. So he reached out for her and stroked her hair. That seem to be fine with her because she leaned into his touch. But he could also see that she got impatient for some reason. She rubbed her legs against each other and breathed a bit heavier. He was a bit considerate by her breathing she seemed to had difficulties with it the whole time, and he didn't want to over do it.

* * *

He was teasing her she got that. The way he touched her was gentle and it was caring but also painful in its own way. The way he observed her reaction droves her crazy and it was unfair because he seemed to want more of her as well. When the stroking got even slower she had enough. With one rushed motion she pushed her body against his and kissed him. That was not how she had imaged her first kiss to be. Because of her sudden action he didn't return it and so it was kind of hard. She could also swear she had hit his teeth.

 ** _“ Michiru you big Idiot this is awful after all this, you needed to destroy the mood with your impatience like this. He has surely more experience, you should have let him doing the steps.”_** She wanted to slap herself for that mistake. But as she tried to pull away from him he griped her by her waist with one hand. The other one hold her head, and provide it from leaving. Then he kissed her again. This time it was a soft and gentle kiss, and she could feel the warm of his lips as he repeated it over and over again. With every time his Kisses got more and more intense and longing.

So she decided to open her mouth a bit, clearly to his amuse. He began to lick her lips at first and then nipped on her lower lip as if he asked even yet for permission to go further. So she opened her mouth more to give him the sign he was waiting for. It took him not too long, and he shoved his tongue in her mouth first it was timid but it rose on intensity as the kisses before. His Kisses were gentle but firm and Michiru could tell from that, that he probably wouldn't do something, she didn't cave her permission for.

Not like the Shirou in her fantasies, in some way did this put her at ease, but on the other it disappointed her a little. She was also the first to start the fight they fought in their mouth. Of course non of them had planned on losing, and so they kissed like that for so long that Michiru could feel her mouth and tongue getting numb. But before she could complain about that he let go of her. They both panted out of breath and looked each other in the eye.

After they got both back to a slow breath rhythm he put her face in his hand. “ We should stop here.” He said while he was still panting.

“Why, don't you like it ?“ She asked unwilling to give up this aroused feeling so fast.

* * *

He was a bit shocked about her question and as a male he felt like a failure. She seemed to be more willing to risk something, in order to get some pleasure for them both, as he was. “I don't want to rush things and if we continue I don't think I could stop.” He stood up “I am a Beastman after all it's my instinct to want to go all the way.“ That was something he didn't like to admit but at that point humans had clearly more selfcontroll. His instinct screams at him to mate to make a lot of puppies so his blood would be living on. But just because of that Animalistic instincts he wasn't willing to sacrifice her.

Then she reached out for his hand “ And if I want to go all the way as well?“ He looked at her with disbelief didn't she know what this would mean to her ? Then he shooked his head hoping that she wouldn't feel sad or disappointed. “You know that I 'm not a kid anymore, do you ?" She asked holding on to his legs. Then she slowly raised her head, so she could look at him. “ I am not so innocent as you might believe. I also have dirty thoughts and you know that. You could see that before.” She hard her grip around him, and he couldn't stop but wonder what she meant.

 _ **“Not a Kid ? Yea that is Kind of what the Mayor said before and I get that I could not treat her like that but also not Innocent? Did she do something like that before with someone else ? And I should have witnessed it what did she mean by I know that she had dirty thoughts?”** _the uneasiness returned to him, and so he didn't manage to complain as she let her hands wander to the zipper of his trousers.

He just realized what she had done as he could hear the sound of it going down. As confused as he was the situation was really clear to him. She had sat on the sofa with her head in his direction as she begun to lick his member through his shorts. “Wait you shouldn't” he tried to stop her but the feeling of getting licked there was too much for him. He could hear her making some pleasured sound as if she consumed something really delicious.

Then she stopped and looked at him the drool was coming out of her mouth. “ I know that I'm not good at this and it might not give you pleasure as someone with experience could have, but I want to try. It's the very first time for me doing some dirty stuff with another person. To be honest I didn't even touch myself much either.” 

He swallowed on her words as she continued “ But I want to do them with you. I know I'm dirty and that might be unpleasant for you I'm sorry” she started crying again.“Please don't hate me don't shove me away again.” 

With this he realized what she had meant. She must have thought about something like this on the roof and her heavy breathing and all the other things were her reaction of her own ashamed thoughts. What had he done ? How could he has done that to her ? Reject her like that ? Even if he didn't have known he was too concerned about being disgusting in her Eyes that he didn't have even thought about something like that.

He reached down to her and cup her head in his hands then placed a kiss on her forehead and then some on her lips. “ I will never ever do that again but please don't force yourself. Promise me to stop if you don't want this anymore and tell me to stop if I over do it,alright?“

* * *

She smiled at him and nod then he smiled back leaving some more kisses at her face before straighten up again. With an uneasy look he pulled out his lengh. “ You don't have to.” he reminded her.

“But I want to “she reinsured him before she reached out for his lower part. It was the first time she had seen an actual penis. Of course, she knew how it should look like from books, but she was kind of curious if it looked different because he was a Beastman. But at least in that form she couldn't make out a difference. He was big in her hands and after touching him for a while she could feel him growing and getting even stiffer from before. She could hear Shirou making some annoyed sounds, and she couldn't say if it was out of pleasure or if he got annoyed because she seemed to play with him.

Either way she decided that he was ready to be licked again. But she was also nervous he big member seemed to fit just like that, and so she just began to lick on it from the outside. She began with the top and licked the tip with curiosity as she continued to touch his shaft. He growled on her teasing, and she moved down his member and continued with long licks along the shaft then she returned to the tip. She does that until every place on his dick was full of her saliva. When she looked up at him she saw that he had closed his eyes in order to savor her treatment.

Insured that he felt good because of her she begun to nip on the tip. She left small pecks over it at first, and then she tried to fill her mouth with all of him. But at the moment she put him in her mouth Shirou let out a laud growl and pushed her all then way down to it.

She could feel how something warm filled her mouth and run down her throat then as he let go of her head and pulled it out of her. She began to cough and tears run down her cheeks. But Shirou was fast and caught them all with a lick.

“I'm sorry. I lost control it just.... felt to good. Are you alright ? “ He asked he with a worried face. She nodded

“ I'm fine ,did you just..? “ But she didn't need to finish as he blushed and nod as well. That made her happy, and she kind of regret that she wasn't able to swallow all of it. She could even taste the bitter , Sweet flavor of it in her mouth as she licked her lips greedy for more. But she didn't have to wait to long as he flip her over so that she lay before him directly.

“It's your turn" he said with a teasing smirk.

He put himself between her legs as he open them to have a better sight on her. This time he seemed not willing on waiting for permission as he begun to sniff at her slip. “ Stop“ she pleaded and he froze.

“ Do you not want it ? “ He asked disappointed.

“That's not it but.... it reeks, doesn't it ?“ He let out a chuckle, and she felt like she was about to cry again.

“ Not at all it smells great. But for me your scent is the most wonderful thing anyways“ he pointed out as he took another deeper breath from her slip.

The feeling of his nose against her clint let her go crazy as she already was so wet. Then he finally done the first lick, and she cried out of excitement and pleasure. “ Shh not so loud or do you want to get all the attention ?“ He said as he smirked at her ones again obviously proud of his work.

She put her hands on her mouth to cover the sound as he continued to tease her pussy through the cloth. Then he looked at her again as if he was reassuring that he had permission for his teasing, but she was long ago unable to disobey his actions.

And so he held the fabric to the side as he begun to lick her directly. She cried out even more and her whole body tremble under the pleasure as she let herself get swept away with the flow. She even felt like she lost almost consciousness, but then he stopped and took a few steps away.

* * *

He watched her body slowly coming down and as she looked confused at him in order to ask for a reason for him to stop he asked her instead. “How was your first orgasm from another person ? “ he observed her whole Expression.

“ It was nice so why did you stop?” She asked him curios and a bit angry. Because her lust was not even nearly filled. He chuckled, bowed down to her and rubbed his head against hers

“I figured that this isn't how we should continue. Don't you agree ?” He straightened up and began to take off his top.   


“Or do you prefer to stop here ?“ He asked concerned. But she shook her head rapidly and that caused him another chuckle. She was so sweet and naughty, he wouldn't have dreamed on doing all of that to her. Even if he wasn't sure if they really should. He would have properly had preferred to take it slow so that she would have no regrets later on.  But how could he possibly said no to her pleading and this big lustful eyes that almost seem to await that he would force her down.

He tossed his top aside and also took off his pants and boxer shorts. Which was almost on the floor anyway. Then he was hastily strip off his socks and shoes.

Michiru watched him greedily for more. He noticed how she resisted the urge to touch herself. Instead, she began to put her body in a more comfortable position. When Shirou leaned over her, he gently took off her shoes. He started to kiss her legs all the way up to her hips, whereupon she groaned. Meanwhile, she didn't take her eyes off him. She watched him playing with her legs for a while.

Then he got a little rougher as he bit her thigh lightly. She moaned and grabbed his hair which made him growl. Then he took of her slip, so he could continue where he left of before. That pleasure cause her another few moans as she remembered to hold it down so no one other in the building would hear her. But the pleasure begin to raise and at some point was her hand not enough to cover the sounds, so she began to bitt herself to muffle it a bit.

That was nothing that he wanted, and so he stopped and hold out for her hand. "Don't do something stupid like that. I'm the only one who has the right to leave biting marks on you understood?" He licked over her wound and then started to shove her dress up. She gladly cooperated with him, but he struggled a bit with the Fabric, so she put it of by herself, in the end as she got impatient.

He easily took of her bra for that and started to lick and grope over her upper body. Michiru let herself wash away by all his actions as he gently groped her breats and began to lick and lightly bite her nipples. She cried out, searching for someplace to hold on and decided then to hold on his neck. He played a while with her what caused her even more despair as she longed for his dick to finally got shove in her.

The fact that it seemed to be obvious to him that she couldn't handle it anymore and that he used that to tease her droves her crazy. So she decided to get herself in motion. She brought her body in position and rub with her hips against him in hope that he would accidentally hit her in the hole.

" Well who is impatient as hell ? Could you not ask nicely?" he smirked at her as he put his hips further away.

She growled in frustration " Please" .

"Please what ?" he teased.

" You know what." she hissed. 

"I do ?" He kissed her and played with her clitoris until she broke down.

"Please shove your massive Dick in my naughty pussy and fuck me really hard. So I would not be able to walk tomorrow." She cried out. He was a bit shocked about this but since she had done such a great job he granted her wish.

He wide her legs and positioned himself before her then he looked her in her face holding her cheek in one of his hands as the other one lead his penis in her hole. She cried of the feeling that the steady shoving caused, and he kissed her to calm her. When he was in, in his full length, he let go of her. Both were out of breath and looking at each other. He searched for a trace if she was ok, but she reinsured him with her smile that he could continue.

So he stared with a low paste to move inside her. She moaned and cried at the same time no longer care who could possibly hear her. When he rose the tempo she cried out his name gripping his hair. That droves him wild as he has begun to bite and lick her as he shoved his dick rough into her over and over again.

"Yes Oh God Yes deeper please. Bite me, Mark me, cover every last part of me with you." She cried out just a moment before she reached her climax again and as she does he couldn't take it either. He spurted out every singe drop of his cum inside her walls and as he pulled out there even was something left it droped from him onto her moveless body.

He let himself sink beside her and reached out for the blanket to cover her. As he had laid them over her he realized that she really was unconscious. He let out a light amused and little proud chuckle as he pulled her to him. They snuggled together and as he began to snooze away himself he had two thoughts.

First: It will be funny when she wakes up, and he would have to explain to her that they were alone the whole time.

Second: Even if the world would end in this second he wouldn't care less because he wished for nothing more than it would be like this forever from now on.

He could hear her breathing against his chest and could feel her warmth beside him, and then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you could have some fun with this work. Thank you very much for reading and leaving Kudos and all this Comments it really was a pleasure until the end. If anyone has wishes or tips for the future works don't hesitate to write so, I gladly accept critic and tips to improve. As said there will be more works on this ship. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there will be some smut in the next chapter I just wanted to try showing how complicated Shirou might be feeling about this all. But I also ship them. They are cute together.


End file.
